Plz Don't
by cayamby
Summary: "Suka saja tidak, bagaimana bisa cemburu?" / "Tanpa sadar kau menyukainya." / "Untuk seseorang yang ku sukai.." / Jaejoong yang baper / YunJae [OS] RnR? / DLDR
_Backsound_ : Lee Donghae – Plz Don't

 **Ebby's Stories Line :**

 **– Plz Don't –**

Satu, dua, tiga, empat. Aman. Satu, dua, tiga.. sepertinya di koridor ini juga aman. Jaejoong mengelus dada lega. Dia bangkit dari posisi berjalan layaknya kodok mau melompat dan menyandarkan punggung pada dinding. Mungkin _namja_ itu belum sampai di kampus maka dia tidak melihatnya. Baguslah kalau begitu, jadi dia tidak perlu sembunyi-sembunyi berjalan menuju kelas.

" _Fighting_!" Jaejoong mengepalkan kedua tangan, menyemangati diri sendiri. Sebelumnya dalam hati, dia berdoa agar tidak bertemu dengan _namja_ yang paling ia hindari seantero kampus DongBang University bernama Jung Yunho. Baiklah, Jaejoong memulai langkah pertamanya menyusuri koridor.

Hup!

Sesuatu menyentuh bahu kanan Jaejoong yang sekejap membuat _namja_ berperawakan manis ini mematung. _Deg-deg-deg_! Jantungnya mulai beroperasi dengan cepat. Sepertinya ia tahu apa yang menyentuh bahunya. Dengan gerakan pelan namun pasti, Jaejoong bergerak untuk melihat ada apa di belakangnya sambil berdoa dalam hati. Bukan dia, bukan dia, bukan dia.. kata Jaejoong dalam hati. Ketika Jaejoong berhasil memutar tubuhnya, dia melihat seseorang sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

Dengan tampang tanpa dosa di buat-buat, Jaejoong membalas senyuman orang itu. " _Annyeong_ , Yunho- _ssi_.." sapanya. Yup! Orang yang menghentikan langkah Jaejoong adalah orang yang tidak ia harapkan, Jung Yunho.

" _Annyeong_." Balas Yunho dengan senyum yang belum menghilang dari wajahnya. Kemudian dalam satu detik, senyum tadi menghilang digantikan tampang datar dan _deathglare_ mengerikan. "Ikut aku!" Perintahnya sambil menarik kerah baju Jaejoong.

Terpaksa. Jaejoong mengikuti Yunho walau dalam hati ia berontak. Karena lantai yang licin Jaejoong tak perlu susah-susah mengikuti langkah _namja_ yang menariknya. Dia cuma diam saja di belakang Yunho sementara _namja_ itu menariknya–seperti menarik koper besar yang memiliki roda.

Satu hal kenapa Jaejoong sangat menghindari Yunho adalah karena ia mempunyai hutang pada _namja_ itu dan belum bisa membayarnya. Jadilah, setiap hari ke kampus selalu kucing-kucingan. Bersembunyi jika berpas-pasan atau malah kabur. Hutangnya memang tidak terlalu banyak, tapi bila tak dibayar tentu ia akan dikejar-kejar oleh _namja_ itu. Apalagi sudah lewat waktu yang ia sendiri telah janjikan.

Oleh sebab itu, Jaejoong berusaha mati-matian agar tidak bertemu Yunho sebelum ia memiliki uang untuk membayar hutang. Namun sepertinya permainan kucing-kucingannya berakhir hari ini.

Yunho menyeret Jaejoong ke bagian belakang kampus kemudian masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar. _Namja_ manis ini sudah pasrah di belakang Yunho. Setelah menutup pintu ruangan tersebut, Yunho melepaskan pegangannya pada kerah baju Jaejoong dan memperhatikan _namja_ itu yang tengah meratapi nasibnya–tidak bisa membayar hutang.

"Ya! Kim Jaejoong!" Panggil Yunho mau menyadarkan _namja_ di depannya.

" _Don eobseo_ [aku tidak punya uang]. Percuma kau menagihnya sekarang." Kata Jaejoong.

" _Geurae_ , kalau begitu kau harus melakukan sesuatu untukku supaya hutangmu lunas."

Jaejoong menengadahkan kepala dan memandangi Yunho dengan tatapan mata berbinar, " _jinca_? _Mworago_?"

Seulas senyuman tercipta di bibir Yunho. Bukan senyum biasa, melainkan senyum yang menyiratkan sesuatu. Kening Jaejoong mengerut, refleks memandangi ke sekeliling. Sebuah ruangan yang tertutup dan hanya ada mereka berdua di dalamnya. Otak Jaejoong mulai memproses hal-hal apa saja yang bisa terjadi di dalam sebuah ruang tertutup dan mereka berdua berada di dalam. Tunggu dulu.. sepertinya si _namja_ manis sudah mendapatkan jawaban.

Mata Jaejoong yang tadinya berbinar senang berubah menjadi muram dengan eskpresi takut. Yah dia takut. Apa Yunho memintanya melakukan 'itu' supaya hutangnya lunas? Ah tidak. Masa Yunho seperti itu? Tidak. Tapi.. suasana, tempat dan ekspresi wajah Yunho sangat mendukung pikiran Jaejoong. Apa benar-benar begitu? Jaejoong mulai bergerak terseok-seok menjauhi Yunho dengan muka takutnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

" _Wae_?" Tanya Yunho seraya mendekati Jaejoong.

" _ANDWAE_!"

 **xx**

 _Clik_. _Clik_. _Clik._

Suara ini memenuhi sebuah ruangan di bagian belakang kampus DongBang University, tempat Yunho membawa masuk Jaejoong. Di dalamnya sedang berlangsung suatu aktivitas. Bukan.. bukan seperti yang Jaejoong pikirkan tadi–yang terjadi sekarang adalah Yunho tengah mengarahkan kamera pada Jaejoong yang ia suruh berpose di depannya kemudian mengambil gambar. Inilah maksud Yunho, meminta Jaejoong untuk menjadi modelnya.

Proses pengambilan gambar pun sudah berlangsung selama tiga jam. Tiga jam? Yah, tiga jam. Si _manis_ bahkan lupa ia harus mengikuti pelajaran. Jaejoong pun telah melakukan ratusan pose yang disuruh Yunho dengan pakaian-pakaian yang berbeda. Gaun–sebab Yunho terobsesi melihat Jaejoong memakai pakaian perempuan mengingat wajah manis menjurus cantik milik temannya itu–pakaian koboy, orang irian, pakaian casual, elegant bahkan seragam segala profesi.

Kini Jaejoong memakai _t-shirt_ V- _neck_ lengan panjang yang mengepas di badannya dan _jeans_ hitam yang membuatnya terlihat, uhm.. seksi. Ah ya, ruangan yang mereka tempati ini merupakan studio foto milik Yunho; yang sudah disetujui kepala senat. Jaejoong sempat bertanya saat sebelum melakukan prosesi _take picture_.

"Yunho- _ya_ , aku lelah.." kata Jaejoong kemudian duduk di lantai. Memang tampak jelas di wajahnya bahwa ia lelah.

"Sebentar lagi." Sahut Yunho tetap mengarahkan kameranya pada Jaejoong tidak perduli kalau _namja_ itu ingin beristirahat. Dan wajah kelelalahan Jaejoong dimanfaatkan oleh Yunho, dia mengambil gambar sebanyak-banyaknya dengan tampang letih itu.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang masih sibuk.,"apa hutangku benar-benar lunas?"

"Hm." Yunho bergumam.

" _Jinca_?" Tanya Jaejoong memastikan.

" _Ne~_ " jawab Yunho tak teralihkan dari kameranya.

Jaejoong menghela napas. Hah.. syukurlah kalau hutangnya benar-benar lunas. Berarti dia tidak perlu bermain kucing-kucingan lagi. Dia sudah bebas berkeliaran di kampus tanpa harus menghindari Yunho atau bersembunyi. Baiklah.. bibir Jaejoong melengkung membentuk senyuman. Dia senang. Sangat.

 **xx**

Dengan santai Jaejoong membawa nampan yang berisi makan siangnya berjalan ke sebuah meja kosong incarannya. Meletakkan nampan yang ia bawa ke atas meja lalu duduk di bangku. Senyum Jaejoong tak pudar-pudar meski telah seharian ini bibirnya melengkung tanpa istirahat. Hal tersebut di sebabkan rasa senang yang ia rasakan. Hari pertama dalam hidupnya–setelah enam bulan–ia tak harus bersembunyi masuk ke dalam kelas, menghindar atau kabur saat melihat sosok _namja_ yang sebenarnya sangat popular di kalangan para mahasiswi–Jung Yunho–karena hutang.

Jaejoong menatap makanan dalam nampannya dengan pandangan lapar. Sekotak susu, _kimchi_ , semangkuk kecil _teokpeokki_ dan _sundubu cigae_. Ah~ menu hari ini sangat menggugah selera. Tak sabar ia ambil sumpit dari dalam nampan, membuka bungkusnya kemudian mulai mencuil sedikit dari makanan utama, _sundubu cigae_ dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Mmm.. _masitta_." Gumam Jaejoong. Tak ada makan sembunyi-sembunyi lagi dan makan di tempat sunyi atau sepi (tak ada orang). Sekarang ia bisa menikmatinya, kehidupan yang hilang. Indah sekali.

Baru saja Jaejoong akan memasukkan _kimchi_ yang ia ambil menggunakan sumpit ke dalam mulutnya, gerakannya terhenti–sumpit menggantung dan mulut menganga–begitu seseorang duduk di sebelahnya tanpa permisi sambil melihat-lihat kamera miliknya. Orang itu tampaknya tak memperdulikan reaksi Jaejoong yang agak berlebihan dan sibuk mengutak-atik kamera berwarna hitam yang dia pegang.

Jaejoong mempertahankan posisinya dengan mata tak lepas memandangi _namja_ di sebelahnya sampai tak berkedip, jangan bilang dia harus melakukan sesuatu lagi atau hutangnya kemarin berbunga? Tidak!

Yunho menoleh memamerkan senyum maut. Mendapati ekspresi Jaejoong yang ehm-memalukan-ehm, keningnya berkerut namun tak memudarkan senyum. "Ya.." tegurnya seraya melambai-lambaikan tangan di depan wajah Jaejoong.

"Eh?" Jaejoong tersadar. Untung tak ada lalat yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya yang menganga yang bisa saja membuatnya tersedak seperti inspector kesehatan di film Spongebob Squarpants. Melekkan sumpitnya lalu kembali memandang Yunho, " _wae_?"

" _Wae_?" ulang Yunho, "aku ingin memotretmu." ia langsung mengarahkan kameranya pada Jaejoong.

"Ya! _Hajima_!" Jerit Jaejoong tak suka. Yah, memang dia tak suka ada yang mengambil gambarnya sembarangan. Kemarin dia mau menjadi model Yunho hanya untuk melunasi hutang. Di luar itu, jangan harap mendapat _pict_ _namja_ berbibir _kissable_ dan berwarna merah muda ini. Harganya mahal!

Yunho memasang wajah bingung di sertai memohon, "Jaejoong- _ah_.. satu saja, satuuu~!" Kata Yunho memohon menunjukkan jari telunjuknya.

" _Shireo_! Bukankah aku sudah menjadi modelmu kemarin. Apa hutangku berbunga? Tapi kau bilang semua hutangku lunas." gerutunya dengan muka di tekuk dan bibir cemberut, sangat lucu.

Diam-diam Yunho mengambil gambar Jaejoong yang sedang cemberut. Untungnya ia sudah mengantisipasi keadaan ini–mematikan lampu blitz kamera–sehingga masih tetap dapat mengambil gambar _namja_ di sebelahnya. "Aku butuh ekspresi naturalmu, Kim Jaejoong."

Jaejoong mendelik. " _Ne_?"

"Kau sangat natural. Ku pastikan kau bisa menjadi model papan atas nantinya. Tapi sekarang tolong aku.. _jebal_ ~" katanya dengan tangan yang terus asik memenceti tombol untuk mengambil gambar pada kamera.

"Sayangnya akuk tak berniat untuk menjadi model." Balas Jaejoong ketus.

" _Geundae_ , biarpun begitu jadilah modelku kali ini saja." Pinta Yunho lagi pantang menyerah.

Jaejoong menghela napas. Hah.. kenapa dia bisa punya teman yang begini? Memaksa. Sudah jelas-jelas ia menolak, kenapa tetap di bujuk juga? Jaejoong bukan tipikal orang yang suka membagikan gambar dirinya pada orang lain, lebih baik di simpan sendiri menjadi koleksi pribadi, begitu prinsipnya. Pengecualian jika gambar dirinya bisa menyelematkan, seperti hutang kepada Yunho kemarin atau foto untuk ijazah maupun surat-surat penting lainnya.

"Jung Yunho- _ssi_.."

Belum Jaejoong mengeluarkan penolakannya, suara tadi mengusik mereka. Yunho menghentikan aktivitasnya ambil-diam-diam-gambar-Jaejoong. Mereka menengadahkan kepala dan melihat seorang _yeoja_ cantik dengan rambut panjangnya tergerai indah. Kulit putih, tubuh tinggi langsing, pakaian modis dan senyuman manis–berbeda sekali dengan Jaejoong yang penampilannya biasa, malah terkesan seadanya dan ada pula yang mengatakan ia seperti gembel. Bakal Jaejoong cekik orang yang mengatakan itu.

"Ye?" sahut Yunho selaku yang dipanggil.

"Umm.. apa kau bisa memotretku? Aku ingin jadi modelmu." Katanya diselingi senyum malu-malu yang membuat Jaejoong mencibir dalam hati.

"Ah, _ne_ , _mullonijyo_![tentu saja]" Yunho langsung bangkit dari duduknya, menatap si _yeoja_ dengan mata berbinar-binar. Tanpa permisi–lagi–ia menarik lengan si _yeoja_ dan mengajak pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang cuma bisa menatap punggung mereka berdua.

"Ash! Dasar _namja_!" Bentaknya marah, "melihat yang mulus sedikit saja langsung tergoda. Lagipula kenapa _yeoja_ sok can–ah.. dia memang cantik, ku akui. Tapi kenapa pula dia yang mendatangi alien itu untuk di potret? Huh, tidak punya harga diri! Alien jelek mata keranjang!" Rungutnya tak jelas.

Jaejoong menatap makanan di hadapannya tanpat minat, "dan sekarang selera makanku hilang."

Yah, si _namja_ manis melupakan fakta bahwa ia termasuk dalam golongan yang ia caci maki. Dia juga seorang lelaki.

 **xx**

Sudah tiga hari matanya tak melihat sosok _namja_ bernama Jung Yunho setelah kejadian di kantin. Biasanya ia akan berusaha menghindari Yunho, tapi entahlah.. sekarang ingin melihat. Apalagi tahu Yunho tengah dekat dengan primadona kampus yang minta di potret oleh _namja_ itu. Errk~ membuat Jaejoong sangat kesal. Ia terus menggerutu jika mengingatnya. Aneh memang, tapi itulah yang mendera hatinya, rasa kesal bercampur marah.

Apa yang _yeoja_ itu lihat dari Yunho? Ketampanan? Tidak, _namja_ itu tidak tampan, hanya kelebihan dosis ganteng, menurut Jaejoong. Tingkahnya juga kekanakan. Kenapa tak mencari _namja_ - _namja_ tampan di luar sana? Bukankah biasanya _yeoja_ cantik seleranya sangat tinggi, tapi kenapa malah mendekati si alien? Fuh~ sepertinya si primadona butuh dokter mata untuk memperbaiki kerusakan matanya.

Tak sengaja penglihatan Jaejoong tertuju pada suatu adegan mesra di bawah sebuah pohon dekat koridor yang ia jalani menuju kelas. Di bawah pohon itu duduk Yunho dan si primadona kampus sambil tertawa-tawa melihat kamera yang di pegang Yunho. Atmosfer di sekitar tubuh Jaejoong mendadak menjadi panas, baru saja dia memikirkan kedua anak manusia itu, ia sudah melihatnya. Huh, manis sekali, sindirnya dalam hati.

"Ash.. menyebalkan!" Sungut Jaejoong sambil menghentakkan kaki kanannya sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup kuat tapi tak mengganggu keasikan si alien dan si primadona. Makin membuatnya kesal.

Jaejoong membuang muka lalu berjalan melewati kedua orang itu sembari menghentakkan kaki. Sungguh, rasanya ia ingin melemparkan sepatunya ke kepala Yunho maupun si primadona. Tapi tak jadi, karena kalau ketahuan, dia bisa mendapat hukuman dari _Kyusungnim_.

 **xx**

Untuk kesekian kalinya Jaejoong menghancurkan bentuk makanan di dalam piring tanpa berniat memakan. Pikirannya sedang kacau. Kacau karena seorang _namja_. Selama ini dia tak pernah begini, bahkan dulu sewaktu berteman lalu menghindari Yunho, ia sering melihat _namja_ itu bersama dengan _yeoja_ , hatinya taka pa-apa. Tapi kenapa sekarang tak enak? Apa ada yang salah dengan hatinya? Atau ada satu sarafnya yang putus? Atau tempatnya bergeser? Entahlah, Jaejoong tak tahu. Yang pasti adalah ia tidak suka melihat Yunho bersama dengan _yeoja_ lain.

"Aah.." desah seorang _yeoja_ sambil meletakkan semangkuk sup panas di atas meja lalu duduk di hadapan Jaejoong. Sebelum melihat keadaan si _namja_ manis, ia meniup-niup supnya yang panas terlebih dahulu, " _oppa_ , _meogeo aniya wae_?" tanyanya.

Jaejoong cuma melirik Eunsun– _yeoja_ yang duduk di hadapannya–sebentar. Ia dan Eunsun tinggal bersama dalam satu rumah di daerah Seoul, mereka adalah kakak dan adik. Sementara orang tua mereka menetap di desa, ingin menghabiskan masa tua. Mereka memang bukan berasal dari keluarga berada, namun tetap berkecukupan. Tapi, kemarin ponselnya rusak, terpaksa ia meminjam uang kepasa _seorang_ teman.

Sementara Jaejoong melanjutkan pendidikan, adiknya–Eunsun memilih bekerja. Malas berurusan dengan _kyusungnim_ dan pelajaran yang memusingkan. Ia tidak bisa memaksa si adik bila tidak berniat.

Jaejoong meletakkan sendok yang dari tadi membantunya menghancurkan sarapan pagi miliknya, "aku tak selera makan, Eunsun- _ah_."

" _Mwo_? _Waeyo_?" Tanya Eunsun masih meniup-niup supnya, "apa ada yang mengganjal pikiranmu?" tepat sasaran. Mereka sangat dekat dan gadis ini sudah hapal ekspresi dan kepribadian Jaejoong.

Namun Jaejoong menggelengkan kepala. Walau Eunsun sudah bertanya tepat sasaran, tapi rasanya ia enggan menceritakan apa yang menjadi beban pikirannya. Apalagi ini mencakup _namja_. Rasanya malu juga memberitahu Eunsun yang sebenarnya. "Kau tidak bekerja? Hari ini _shift_ pagi atau siang?" tanyanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" _Oppa_.." sergah Eunsun. Menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan.

"Ah.. _arraseo_ ," kata Jaejoong akhirnya, "aku.. aku hanya sedang bingung dengan hatiku. Padahal dulu aku tak apa-apa jika melihatnya bersama dengan _yeoja_ lain. Tapi, sekarang.. kenapa rasanya aku kesal sekali? Ingin menariknya jauh-jauh dari _yeoja_ itu." Cerita Jaejoong.

"Kau sedang cemburu." Sahut Eunsun sambil memasukkan sesendok supnya yang mulai menghangat, tidak panas lagi.

Jaejoong yang mendengarnya langsung memandang Eunsun dengan muka bingung. Apa iya dia cemburu? Tidak mungkin, pasalnya dia tidak menyukai _namja_ yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

" _Aniyo_. Suka saja tidak, bagaimana bisa cemburu?" Kilah Jaejoong.

" _Oppa_ , sebenarnya tanpa sadar kau sudah menyukainya, makanya kau tidak suka melihat dia berdekatan dengan _yeoja_ lain." Eunsun menelan makanannya, "lagipula sikapmu sudah menunjukkannya. Hanya karena itu kau jadi tak selera makan, seperti orang jatuh cinta." tambahnya kemudian melengkungkan bibir, tersenyum pada Jaejoong.

"Kim Eunsun!" Seru Jaejoong tak terima dengan pernyataan Eunsun, "aku tak menyukainya."

"Begitu saja marah.." cibir Eunsun, "Kau menyukainya _oppa_." lanjutnya lagi lalu segera bangkit berdiri sambil membawa mangkuk sup pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong di ruang tengah yang mungkin akan melemparnya dengan bantal duduk.

"Kim Eunsuuunn!" Jerit Jaejoong keras. Yah memang benar ia akan melempar Eunsun dengan bantal duduk, namun karena _yeoja_ itu sudah kabur duluan, diletakkan lagi bantal tersebut ke lantai. Jaejoong menghela napas sebentar.

Apa benar ia menyukai Yunho? Pertanyaan ini tiba-tiba mampir ke kepalanya. Dia tidak suka melihat Yunho berdekatan dengan _yeoja_ lain, apa itu karena ia menyukainya? Dia cemburu? Entahlah.. Jaejoong tak dapat memastikan perasaannya. Dia bingung memikirkan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang ia ajukan untuk dirinya sendiri. Sekali lagi ia menghembuskan napas, lelah.

 **xx**

"Fakultas Design Art mengadakan pertunjukkan!"

" _Jinca_? Waahh.. _jja_ , kita ke sana."

"Aku ingin tahu apa yang mereka lakukan."

Para _daehaksaeng_ DongBang University di hebohkan dengan berita salah satu fakultasnya mengadakan pertunjukkan dan mereka beramai-ramai ingin melihat apa saja yang akan ditunjukkan oleh mahasiswa/mahasiswi fakultas tersebut. Tak terkecuali Jaejoong yang ikut gerombongan fakultasnya masuk ke dalam ruang aula yang sangat besar. Banyak sekali _daehaksaeng_ yang berkumpul di sini. Rata-rata yang datang mulai membicarakan mengenai pertunjukkan yang akan berlangsung.

Yah, fakultas Design Art memang sengaja mengadakan sebuah pertunjukkan untuk memperlihatkan hasil karya dari para mahasiswa maupun mahasiswinya. Hal ini dilakukan agar mereka tak malu mempertontonkan karya mereka di hadapan orang banyak dan sebagai modal keberanian untuk semuanya. Setelah semua murid dari seluruh fakultas berkumpul di ruang aula, tampak seseorang yang dikenal dengan panggilan Yoon _kyusungnim_ berjalan di atas panggung yang telah disediakan dan berdiri di tengah menghadap pada mereka yang hadir.

" _Annyeonghasimnika_.. pasti kalian semua terkejut dengan pertunjukkan ini. Tapi semua ini bertujuan untuk meningkatkan motivasi juga keberanian bagi kalian yang mempunyai bakat untuk memperlihatkan bakat. Siang ini, fakultas Design Art mendapatkan giliran perdana untuk menunjukkan karya mereka. Baiklah langsung saja.." ujar Yoon _kyusungnim_ panjang lebar.

Yoon _kyusungnim_ melangkahkan kakinya turun dari panggung. Tak lama kemudian seorang _namja_ naik ke atas panggung menggantikan Yoon _kyusungnim_ sembari membawa sebuah alat yang nantinya akan menampilkan gambar. Ia meletakkan alat tadi di atas sebuah meja, tak ada yang tahu apa yang bakal dia lakukan. Sebelum menunjukkan karyanya, si _namja_ berdiri melihat semua teman-temannya sedang mengamatinya.

Yunho tersenyum sehingga ia terlihat sangat tampan dan _cool_ di waktu bersamaan. Di dukung pakaian yang ia kenakan, _jeans_ hitam, t-shirt putih di lapisi kemeja berwarna merah bermotif kotak-kotak membuatnya terlihat sangat keren. " _Annyeong_ , Jung Yunho _imnida_. Apa yang akan kulakukan ini ku persembahkan untuk seseorang yang sangat ku sukai.."

"Wuuu..~" sorak semuanya, terkecuali Jaejoong yang terasa tenggelam dalam lautan mendengar ucapan Yunho bahwa ia menyukai seseorang. Dadanya sesak, _namja_ itu mempunyai seseorang yang ia sukai.

Sepertinya Eunsun benar, dia menyukai Yunho. Jaejoong baru menyadari saat mendengar Yunho mengatakan ada seseorang yang dia sukai. Rasanya sesak sekali, hatinya benar-benar sakit. Bukan kesal atau marah yang ia rasakan, namun sebuah rasa yang sanggup membuat air matanya menumpuk dalam kantung mata. Ia melihat Yunho menyalakan alat proyektor yang telah dipersiapkan sehingga cahaya terang keluar melalui lensanya tapi belum memunculkan gambar apapun.

Yunho kemudian mengambil sebuah mp3 yang telah ia sambungkan dengan speaker di ujung panggung dan menyalakannya. Lantunan musik mulai terdengar dan Yunho bersiap di tengah panggung dengan posisi tangan kiri di angkat ke atas, kepalanya sedikit menunduk, kaki agak dilebarkan. Semua menunggu aksi Yunho, begitu juga Jaejoong, biar hatinya terasa sakit.

" _Please don't please don't say goodbye_.. _please don't please don't say goodbye_.." bersamaan dengan lagu yang melantun, dinding yang disinari cahaya alat proyektor berganti menjadi gambar-gambar seseorang berbagai eskpresi. Mulai dari tertawa, cemberut, senang, bahkan ketakutan. " _Deoisang nae-ge mwora marhajima ttokgateun pinggyen geumanhaejwosseumhae_

 _Nado da ara ni-ga mwol wonhaneunji nado al-goit-dan malya_."

Mata Jaejoong membelalak sangat besar, mulutnya menganga, ia pun lupa akan rasa sakit di hati yang sempat ia rasakan. Gambar-gambar itu adalah gambar dirinya? _Omo_ ~ _jinca_?! Benarkah itu dirinya? Indra penglihatan Jaejoong belum rusak, jadi ia sangat yakin gambar yang berganti-gantian memamerkan semua ekspresi wajah Jaejoong. Ada pula gambar Jaejoong yang tertidur di dalam kelas.

Gemuruh sorak-sorai dari para _daehaksaeng_ memenuhi ruang aula menyaksikan penampilan Yunho yang seolah menyanyikan lagu yang ter _play_ sambil menari. Apalagi gambar-gambar di belakangnya. Mereka pun ikut menari–mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi seolah mendukung Yunho. " _Nan ni nun-manbwahdo da aneunde, ni sonjinmanbwahdo da aneunde, hallyeomyeon jedaerohae waeh jakku so-giryeohae. Eoseolpeun geojinmallo waeh nal deo jakku apeuge-hae_."

" _Please don't please don't say goodbye_.. _please don't please don't say goodbye_.." hampir semua yang berada di ruang aula menyanyikan lagu yang Yunho _lipsinc_ kan membuat _namja_ itu makin bersemangat dengan pertunjukkannya.

" _Moreun-cheo-geul haeboryeohaebwahdo amureoh-ji anheun-cheok useodo_.." Yunho menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding yang menjadi layar gambar-gambar Jaejoong di tayangkan(?). Ia menutup matanya dengan ekspresi sangat senang. " _Sumkyeojijianh-janha.. sumkyeojijianh-janha_.." kemudian berlari ke tengah panggung lalu melompat-lompat.

"Wooooo.." sambut yang menonton.

Air mata yang sempat terkumpul di kantung matanya perlahan jatuh membasahi pipi. Tidak, ini bukan tangisan kesedihan, tapi dia terharu melihat pertunjukkan yang dilakukan Yunho. Untuk seseorang yang _namja_ itu sukai, _eoh_? Bibir Jaejoong melengkung, tak ia sangka ternyata orang yang tanpa sadar ia sukai ternyata menyukainya juga. Dia juga ikut melompat bersama teman-temannya yang lain untuk meriuhkan suasana.

" _Please don't please don't say goodbye_.. _please don't please don't say goodbye_."

 **xx**

Hahh.. Jaejoong menghela napas. Dadanya terasa penuh–bukan sesak. Setelah penampilan Yunho yang sanggup membuatnya shock, ia langsung keluar dari ruang aula tak mengikuti acara pertunjukkan selanjutnya sebab rasanya ia terlalu senang. Ingin menumpahkan rasa senangnya. Sambil menghembuskan napas ia tersenyum membayangkan bagaimana Yunho melakukan sesuatu yang tak pernah ia bayangkan di hadapan banyak orang. Ia tidak akan memarahi _namja_ itu karena sembarangan mempertontonkan gambarnya.

"Jaejoong- _ah_.."

Jaejoong menoleh. Jantungnya langsung berdegup kencang melihat orang yang ia sukai berdiri di dekatnya lalu duduk di bangku yang sama. Debaran jantungnya makin tak terkendali saat si _namja_ balas menatap matanya. Mata mereka beradu. Bukan untuk yang pertama memang, tapi tatapan kali ini berbeda dari biasanya. Yunho menatap mata Jaejoong lekat-lekat dan sangat dalam.

Tak mau kesadarannya hilang–pingsan–karena ditatap begitu oleh Yunho, cepat-cepat Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya. Sedikit menundukkan kepala, "aku.. me-li..hat.. pertun-juk-kan-mu.. tadi.." kata Jaejoong terbata karena jantungnya yang berdetak kencang ditambah kegugupan yang tiba-tiba menyerang.

"Ah, _jinca_?" Tanya Yunho. "Eum.. _mian_ karena tidak memberitahumu dulu kalau aku akan menggunakan _pict_ mu." Lanjutnya.

Jaejoong mengangkat kepala sambil mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya. " _Gwenchana_ , tak usah dipikirkan. Aku tidak apa-apa." Sahutnya.

"Oh.. _ne_."

Hening. Yunho tak berbicara lagi, begitu pula Jaejoong. Mereka berdua sama-sama diam. Uuh.. padahal biasanya ada saja hal yang mereka ributnya, sekarang setelah tahu kalau masing-masing ternyata saling menyukai, jadinya terbelenggu dengan kecanggungan (ngomong apa sih aku?).

"Joong _ie_.. _naega neo johaeyo_ [aku menyukaimu]." Kata Yunho pelan sambil menundukkan menyembunyikan rona merah yang rupanya telah menjalar ke seluruh wajah.

" _Eoh_? _E-eonje_?[sejak kapan]." Pertanyaan ini meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Jaejoong.

"Sejak.. sejak dulu. Sudah lama.." jawab Yunho.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan si primadona kampus? Kau menyukainya 'kan?"

"Ah.." Yunho menoleh, " _ani_. Dia datang padaku hanya untuk memotretnya, tidak ada hal lain. Lagipula.. yang ku sukai.. hanya kau." Kali ini Yunho yang berucap terbata-bata.

" _Jeongmalya_?"

"Eum.. _jeongmalyo_." Sahut Yunho.

Seulas senyum terukir di bibir Jaejoong, walaupun kepalanya agak tertunduk, tapi Yunho bisa melihat senyum itu. Ia juga tersenyum kemudian menggeser posisi duduknya mengurangi jarak antara dirinya dan Jaejoong sehingga tubuh mereka saling bersentuhan lalu tangan Yunho meraih jemari si _namja_ manis yang selanjutnya ia genggam.

Biar jantung mereka sama-sama beroperasi dengan tidak beraturan, tapi keduanya sangat senang. Akhirnya kata 'suka' itu keluar dari mulut Yunho.. dan Jaejoong, ia tahu dia juga menyukai _namja_ itu.

 _ **The END**_

/terbarsemut/

Ha ha ha aku yang nulis senyum-senyum gaje. Gimana dengan kalian?

Oya, di FFn ini nggak ada lagi yah yang nulis YJ? Um, bukan nggak ada sih, tapi berkurang drastis. Hanya beberapa yang kutemuin.

Ya sudahlah..

Selamat menikmati ya~

Oya, aku pinjem lagunya bang Ikan, abisnya Cuma punya simpenan lirik lagu itu doang. Mau nyari lagu hepi yang lain males wakaka /ditimpuk/

Ada yang mau nitip _feedback_?


End file.
